I'm Not Supposed to Love You
by RAandLRforever
Summary: Takes place right after the egg incident in "Funk". Rachel and Puck are completely different but bring out the best in eachother. Sweet Puckleberry fic. R&R!
1. Sunny Side Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its amazing characters nor do I own Bruno Mars or his lyrics even though I changed a few words! Sorry Bruno!

Chapter 1: Sunny Side Up

"Do it!" I said looking up at him; pain, anger, and humiliation showing in my eyes.

As much as I hated the idea of another baby chick being condemned to death on my perfect skin, the end of a once promising life, would also be the end of a once budding romance, mine and Jesse's. As I felt the cracking of another egg being smashed on to my forehead, I began to cry. They all turned and left, leaving me standing there alone in the parking lot. At least I thought I was alone.

"Rachel?" he asked looking at me just standing there, my tears mixing with the sticky yokes on my cheeks.

"Go away Noah." I said keeping my teeth clenched tightly together.

"Come on." he said wrapping his arm around me leading me back into the school.

Instead of fighting it, I let my body fall into his, letting him guide me to the girls' bathroom. He leaned me up against the wall and I watched him as he moistened paper towels and began wiping my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this Noah?" I asked looking up at him grabbing his wrist.

"Because Berry, we have Glee practice in ten minutes and it will be unbearable with you reeking of egg." He smirked as he removed my hand from its embrace and began wiping the egg from my hair.

"You shouldn't be in here. If we get caught…"

"We won't Berry now stop. I'm here to help not talk."

"But why? A few months ago it would have been you throwing eggs at me. I would have believed it if it were you and not Jesse."

"Look Rachel. I know I have this reputation and for the most part everything you hear is true. I do have sex, and lots of it and I have been known to break a few hearts. Not only do I beat up on geeks I steal their lunch money too. And maybe more than once I have run from the cops."

I frowned as I watched a sarcastic smile appeared across his face as he remembered.

"But that is not who I am. I mean that is Puck, but you Berry, you know me as Noah and deep down inside I'm not the prick that everyone knows me as. You know a side of me that I'm afraid to admit exists. It scares me but when I'm with you, you make it alright to be Noah."

I smiled. "Noah Puckerman this is a new side of you. Why can't you be like this all the time?"

"Because Rachel, I like being Puck and I will not change for anyone not myself, my mom, or you." He threw down the paper towel and walked over to another sink and took a deep breath when he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's ok, Puck." I almost stuttered when I called him by his favored nickname and I could not think of when I ever called him by it. "I like you just the way you are. You don't have to change if you're happy being Puck, just don't lose Noah in all that mess. I'll miss him too much.

Oh your eyes, your eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
your hair, your hair  
Looks perfectly without you trying

You're so beautiful  
I believe it every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment you  
You wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think you don't see what I see

But every time you asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause Puck you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Your nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if you'd let me  
Your laugh, your laugh  
You hate but I think its so sexy

You're so beautiful

I see it every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause Puck you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Puck you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause Puck you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"That was beautiful Rachel." he said looking up at me.

"Look at me! I'm a mess! How can I go to Glee looking like this?" I laughed. He had successfully removed all the egg from my face and most of it from my hair but my sweater was a total loss.

"Here." Puck said removing his t-shirt and handing it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked blushing at seeing Noah shirtless.

"Put it on." He said looking at me matter of factly. "Just put it on over your shirt so no one will see the egg and you won't get it all over the place." He added when I just stood their staring.

"But what about you?" I asked still blushing but finally taking the shirt from him.

"I'll be fine, besides I like going shirtless anyways. But if it bothers you that much I have an extra in my football locker." he said laughing.

"It's not that I mean well I mean the teachers might not approve I mean I know it's after school but I mean…"

Puck leaned over and kissed me. It was so sweet and soft. It wasn't anything like when we had made out in my bed. The kiss got a little heated and I leaned into his chest as he lifted my chin to make the kiss deeper. Just then we were interrupted by the last person I could have wished for.

"Puckerman! Berry! To the Principal Figgin's office now!" yelled a very angry Sue Sylvester.


	2. The Punishment

"What is going on here?" Mr. Shuester asked throwing open Principal Figgin's door.

"Well hair boy, while you were busy teaching uncordinated grizzles to dance, two of your bear cubs decided to run off to the girls' restroom and fornicate! Looks like Papa bear wasn't watching over _all _his cubs." Sue said then took a long sip of her protein shake.

"It was nothing like that Mr. Shue. I promise you!" I said turning in my seat to look at him. I knew he had to understand, he had to believe me! I am Rachel Berry! I do not go around having sex, let alone on school grounds. Just as Puck has his reputation to protect, so do I. When I become a big star, I do not want to be type casted as a slut just because I had a little fun in high school. I flashed Mr. Shue my confident smile, hoping he would get the hint to back us up.

"Then why do you have Puck's shirt in your grimy little hands?" Sue asked pointing to the shirt I was still holding on to.

"Yes Miss Berry, we would all like to know that." Principal Figgins said looking disapprovingly at me.

"Oh come on." Puck said grabbing the shirt from me and sliding it on. "I simple gave it to her so she could cover up the egg that is all over her." He said motioning his arms to my omelet sweater.

It was as if all three teachers had completely ignored my current state and was taking in my sticky face, stained shirt, and the egg shells scattered in my hair.

"A few guys from Vocal Adrenaline had egged her in the parking lot. Being the nice guy I am I was only helping her clean up like us Glee kids have done several times before only because of slushies ."

I could tell that Noah was angry. He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were so dark and intense they almost looked black.

"Then why were you guys making out? Last time I checked humans were the one of the only mammals who didn't bathe using their tongues." Sue chuckled.

"Why not? Rachel is hot, we were alone, why not?" Puck smirked.

I didn't know to be insulted or take it as a compliment.

"Well because of the inappropriate behavior you guys displayed you will be suspended from Glee for a month and to make sure you don't sneak in on rehearsals you will have detentions on Thursdays." Mr. Figgins said looking up at Will waiting for his reaction.

"No! You can't! Glee needs me! I can't be gone for a whole month!" I yelled looking up at Principal Figgins.

"Figgins we have never had detentions on Thursdays. I am the detention teacher. If they can't go to Glee because of detention then I can't either!" exclaimed Will looking just as angry as I had seen Puck just a few minutes before.

"Well I guess Glee will just have to take a break for a while Will. Just look at it this way, it will give you more time to work on your jerry curl." And with that Sue threw away her shake and walked cockily out of the room.

"Well have a nice rehearsal guys. Tonight will be your last for awhile." Figgins said smiling up at us.


End file.
